Lloyd Irving
Lloyd Irving is a main character from Tales of Symphonia. He is an action hero and helps others when they're in danger. Lloyd has joined Brock Sampson's team as his second in command. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Brock and his allies all meet up with Dr. Strange and join forces with him as they helped get Sky to them and tell the team about Lord of Darkness’s disco ball. With his unit, Lloyd learns about the Sinisters of Evil from Dr. Strange and his allies. When they learn where LOD’s first disco ball is, he tells the crew who he sees regarding the Sinisters of Evil. Sunil, Sky, Zoe, Serena and Static arrive with the Bodyguard Unit to Star Road and the former three go after Puck while the latter two deal with Ebon. Brock and his allies stop the first disco ball by unlocking the five keys to stopping it and getting the others to Ebon and Puck. Lloyd and the Bodyguard Unit take a spying on a look out and find the train Jesse is in using the Sinisters of Evil to achieve and they go back to tell Strange. Lloyd and his friends begin their attack on the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinister. Lloyd arrives at the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he is prepared to work with Lizbeth again though to his surprise it's the doppelganger Lady Anastasia who he stills decides to help alongside Henry and they do so when they defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Lloyd joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Lloyd and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Brock and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille...a hard to read language...and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. They turn out to have do a lap around the cavern They fight Sector 32 as their enemies in the war. InFAMOUS 1 & 2 (Crossover Style) TBA InFAMOUS: The Three Heroes (From Nothing to Something) TBACategory:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Tales of Symphonia Universe Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Second in Command Category:Partner Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brian Beacock Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Scott Menville Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story